This Day
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: Maka's special day goes awry when someone decides to imprison her and take her place. Will Maka, with the help of Black*Star get to the altar and take her rightful place next to Soul?


**This Day...**

**I don't own anything... **

* * *

**THUD THUD THUD**

My fists banged furiously against the mirror, the shards not breaking one bit. "Let me out!" I cried, tears streaming down my face as my fists stopped and I slid down to the floor. Today was supposed to be one of the best days of my life; next to fighting kishins, reading a good book or turning my weapon/fiancée into a death scythe. And now, I'm here, ready to go and I get trapped by Medusa inside of a mirror that refuses to break.

I slowly curled myself up into a ball, not caring if my dress is ruined by the make-up that is now in streaks on my face or the dirt on the ground. What's the use? Medusa won and she's going to marry Soul, who she wants nothing to do with...oh, and did I mention that Medusa out a spell on him? Yep, he is unaware of what is going on.

No, Maka... You cannot give up! You will get out of here and get rid of Medusa and take your rightful place at that altar next to the love of your life. I gave a shaky sigh, a look of determination crossed my face as I stood up and took a good look of the room around me. It was dark and cold as well as empty.

"Wait..." I looked at the mirror and an idea crossed my mind at the very moment. Whybdidn't I think of it earlier? I walked up to the mirror and blew on it to make it foggy and wrote down the numbers I knew very well.

"42-42-564, whenever you knock on death's door..." The mirror began to ring and I waited patiently.

"HI HELLO! You have reach the number of the Death Room, but I am not in right now. Please leave a message after the tone..." Oh wait, he's officiating the wedding, how could I forget? I kept banging on the mirror, trying to see if it will weaken and break, but nothing seemed to work. I sighed, "Maybe I should look over here..." I looked towards the back of my prison to see if I can find anything.

**BANG BANG BANG**

I jolted at the sound and turned to the mirror. I cautiously walked up it and put my hand on it. Nothing happens and I just sighed. "Maybe it was just my imagination..." I mumbled when suddenly another hand sprang out and caught my hand. I let out a shriek and back away.

"Who's there?" I called out shakily. "Maka? Is that you?" I recognized that voice immediately and he wasn't even being loud. "Black*Star?" I walked back up to the mirror and put my hand back in the same spot I put it previously and waited patiently before a hand shot and grabbed my wrist and I was brought out. I looked up to see Black*Star peering at me with a confused and relieved look on his face.

"Maka, you're okay..." he hugged me and I hugged him back. "Wait, how did you find me?" I asked. "Well, when we were getting ready, we noticed something was wrong with Soul; he wouldn't answer us; he just stayed silent. And when I went to talk to your old man, I saw something that I shouldn't! I saw two of you; one grabbing the other and springing out of the window. Being the awesome God I am I couldn't help but to follow you here, where we are now..." The ninja explained.

"Where exactly is here?" I questioned. I looked around walked for bit, taking in my surroundings and I had a feeling I knew where we were: we're at the DWMA, in the dungeons.

"And now, we have a wedding to crash..." I said as I rose from my sitting position on the floor before Black*Star and I ran, looking for some kind of exit. We ran around through this maze; meeting dead-ends and false openings. The heels I was forced to wear courtesy of Liz were killing me, so I just removed them and continued on.

We continued our search, soon finding a flight of stairs that lead upstairs; but something didn't feel right. Something felt... off.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Shhh," I placed my finger on my lips. "Something doesn't feel right..." suddenly, a vector arrow activated and was zooming our way. "Duck!" I cried and he did. "Watch out, I think there's plenty more where that came from." I remind him as we ducked and jumped over the arrows going our way. Black*Star then grabbed me and put me over his shoulder as he ran as fast as the Flash himself did. "Maka, I see and exit!" my ninja of a best friend called out as he continued past.

"How did Medusa set all these traps? And at the DWMA no less!" I asked as he continued to run. "I don't know, but she is a witch after all, and I'm the great Black*Star, who will help you to defeat the evil, bitchy, witch!" he let out his classic cackle and I couldn't but to laugh as well.

"Don't worry, Soul, I'll be there very soon!" I whispered to myself as I felt Black*Star stop with a jolt, his grip on my legs still strong. "What's wrong? I think you should look at the this," he set me down and I turned, staring face-to-face with a GIANT SNAKE. Could this day get any worse?

"Black*Star, could we see if you can work as my partner?" "But, I'm not a weapon," he protested. "I know, but..." with that, my arm glowed, turning into a grey and black scythe. "I am..." I finished with a smirk. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Well, I just learned how to control it while I'm concious and since Papa is a weapon, I sort of inherited the gene...so, you want to see of we can fight this thing together or what?" He nodded and I fully turned into a scythe and he caught me, spinning myself around with ease.

"Wow, your not like Soul at all! I can actually lift you!" I rolled my eyes, my reflection peering at Black*Star. "Let's do this," he cracked his knukles and he launched himself at the snake, his mouth unhinging every few seconds.

"How are you doing, Black*Star?" I asked. "A freakishly giant snake can't defeat the ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR and his friend! Yahoo!" I rolled my eyes but let him do his thing. The snake, with its sharp fangs and elongated body, gave me a bit of the chills, but I shook those off Black*Star continued to slash at the beast, its movements fast. Out of nowhere, the snake's tail catches Black*Stad off guard and we're soon flying before he hits a wall and I tumble away from his grasps.

"Black*Star! Are you okay?" I yelled out. I hear a groan before I seem him strain himself to get up before he falls back down again. "Just stay down, I'll handle this," "Are you sure, you could get hurt?"

"It's fine. This beast is in the way of my goal, and I intend to get there," I let out a low growl as I transformed my arm into a scythe, my limbs growing blades here and there as well. I let out a battle cry and run at the snake, slashing just as Black*Star did beforehand, grinning as some cuts were made on the scales of its skin.

"You got it, Maka! You've almost got it!" Black*Star cheered on in the sidelines. I jumped up, my blades above my head as I skung them down, getting the snake's head clean off, its head rolling and his body falling in a heap.

"Way to go Maka! Now, we have to hurry and get to Soul!" I nodded as I retracted my blades and we booked it to the church, which was almost all the way across town.

"Maka, what's wrong?" "W-what if we don't make it?" Black*Star puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Hey we have made it this far, and we're going to make it and you're going to make it to that altar and take your rightful place next to Soul, you got me?" I looked upand gave him a determined smile. "Sorry about that, I'm better now. Now, let's go head to the church," I proceeded to run before he stopped me. "Now, what..."

"Now, just to make sure you head home," he lift me and put me over his shoulder and began to sprint his way through the city. "Don't worry, just stay calm." I nodded as he continued to run at sonic speed.

"Maka, I see the church! We're almost there!" Black*Star yelled. "Okay," He keeps running and he stops as he puts me down. "Now, go save your future husband," I nod as I kick the doors down, screaming "STOP" at the very top of my lungs. The whole congregation looks at me with wide eyes as they see two Maka's come into view. I could hear murmurs coming

from the crowd. "She is not the real Maka Albarn, I am..."

"She's obviously lying to you, Soul-kun, I'M the real Maka Albarn, your true love, your meister," I roll my eyes. "Oh please, that's just a bunch of bullshit coming from you, Medusa..." I glare at her, and I can see her eyes flicker from green to gold in a matter of seconds before she let out a cackle.

"Brava, Maka, you were able to see through my disguise when no one couldn't," she grinned, her eyes staying permanently gold as she took to her original form. The whole congregation gasped as she lunged forward, but I was prepared as my limbs grew blades and I shielded myself from the attack. "Black*Star!" I called out.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" My ninja friend sprung from the ceiling and I spring up, transforming myself into a scythe and landing in his waiting hands. Medusa hissed, her hands moving as she began her little chant, arrows rising from around the room. "Everybody down!" I screamed.

"Maka, we'll help," I looked to see Kid with Liz and Patty by his side before they turn into his twin pistols. "Maka, I'll help Black*Star, go wake up Soul," Tsubaki urged. "Are you sure? I want to teach that bitch a lesson," "Don't worry, we'll back you up," The weapon assured. I nod slowly and run up to Soul.

"Oh no you don't," I gasped as Medusa's arrows grabbed Soul by the waist, putting him out of my reach. I let out a low growl as my limbs turned into blades once more and I attack at Medusa, slashing just I have down before.

"How rude for someone to hurt the young bride on her wedding day?"I launched myself and try to aim for the arrows so that I could free Soul. Suddenly, I shuriken was thrown and sliced through the arrows before embedding itself on the church wall. I prepared myself to catch my partner with arms out wide as he fell and I caught him, causing us to both topple over.

"Soul?" He was unresponsive, his eyes closed. "Soul, wake up, it's me, Maka, come on..." I try to shake him awake. Leaned down to see if his breathing was still in tact and I breathed a sigh in relief.

"Foolish girl, he only responds to me, Soul, wake up and attack this imposter," Soul's eyes pop open and he harshly grabs my wrist and swings me around before my back meets the wall. I fall to the ground, the wind knocked right out of me. "Good, now, finish her off," "Yes, my meister," he said with a monotone voice as his arm turns into a scythe and I turned my arm into a scythe as well. He runs at me and I at him, shielding his attack with my scythe, the blades rubbing and clashing together in an ear splitting screech.

"Soul, you need to stop this, its me, Maka, I'm the real Maka Albarn. You're meister, you're best friend! You have to wake up and break away from this spell!" I tried to reason with him, but he kept swinging his blade my way and I end up with huge cut on my arm. I wince, but keep going, not wanting to hurt my dear weapon. Another slash at my leg and I collapse on the ground, my head woozy from the blood loss from my wounds.

"Now, finish her off! She is weak," I glare at Medusa before I make eye contact with Soul. "Soul, I know you can't listen to me, but I love you very much, and whatever happens, I am sorry that you didn't protect me and that I didn't protect you...so, go ahead, finish me off..." I shield my eyes away and wait for the final blow that would end my life, tears streaming down my face, but nothing comes before I hear a blood curdling scream. My eyes snap open as I see Soul stab Medusa right through the heart, her body breaking apart and leaving her soul drifting in the air.

"Soul?" I croak, before the blood loss and exaustion gets to me and I collapse on the floor as I feel a pair of warm arms catching and cradling me as I fall inside the black.

* * *

My head feels heavy and I squint when I open my eyes. I blinked once, twice, thrice before fully leaving them open and looking around. "W-where am I?" I questioned as I looked at my bandaged arm and leg. "Finally, the bride-to-be is awake. Your wedding day was a pretty interesting one, I might add." I look around the room before stopping in front of Professor Stein, a cigarette dangling in his mouth.

"How long was I out?" "Well, about a week. Everyone was worried sick, including your dad and your fiancé," "Where is he? Where is Soul?" I questioned, my eyes filled with panic. To answer my question, I could hear soft snoring coming from my left side as I see Soul, his eyes closed and off in his own little dreamland, but what I didn't understand why he was still wearing the blood stained tux. "He refused to leave your side until you woke up, which explains his tux. I'll leave you two..." Stein says as he casually walks out of the room.

"Soul? Wake up..." I lightly shook him awake, but he just groaned in his sleep. "That's for hurting my Maka, you filthy little son of a b-" "SOUL! WAKE UP! I'm fine!" that seemed to work for he jolted awake and looked around the room before his eyes landed on mine. "M-Maka?" I nod slowly. "Y-you're not Medusa, right?" I shake my head know. "If I were, would I do this?" I leaned down and kissed his lips, still missing that feeling that warmth I felt not too long ago. We let go for air, seeing Soul's dazed yet content look on his face.

"God, I missed you so," he wrapped me in a tight embrace and I hugged him back. "Maka, I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop Medusa. I should have known it was her from the very beginning but she controlled me into thinking it was you and I ruined our wedding day and-" I stop him as I kissed him again. "It's okay, we can do the wedding another time. Right now, I need some time to heal and we need to rebuild the church and make sure there are no battles or duplicates of any of us during our special day, alright?" He nodded as he wrapped me up in another kiss just as our friends barge into the room.

* * *

**1 Year Later:**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your meister, Soul..." Soul lifted my veil and kissed me as the whole room applauded. I smiled into the kiss as we let go and walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Albarn-Evans. I looked around the room at the smiling faces of our guests; Papa was actually okay with the fact that I married Soul and he and Mama were getting along well. Soul's family also came and celebrated the occasion, much to his surprise.

The reception was in full swing as we danced the night away. Kid gave a meaningful and long speech before he went and proposed to Crona in front of the whole room, in which she said yes. We went ahead and thanked our guest before we announced that we were also expecting, in which we only found out two weeks ago. After much congratulating from our guests; as well as our first dance and cake, as well as the bouqet toss which landed in Liz's hand, we were ready to head off on our honeymoon as the crowd gathered to say their best wishes.

"Are you ready?" Soul asked. "Yeah...wait, there's one more thing I have to do first." My husband quirked an eyebrow before I spot for the blue-haired monkey in the crowd. I walked up to him and gave hima quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me that day," I smiled as Soul and I continued on our way.

This day couldn't be anymore perfect.

**FIN**

* * *

**Rochu: Hey guys! Another fanfic! This is based on "This Day Aria from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" (which I am not a fan of, but I enjoy the show) Just so we're clear: this is a SoMa fanfic. As much as I ship MaStar, the only reason why I had Black*Star be with her and to help her in the first place was because I actually prefer him over Death the Kid. Anyway, please review :) **


End file.
